My Imaginary Friend
by rwrocksme
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver's teddy bears have a sleepover and gossip about their owners. WARNING: Very Silly! Chapter 2 Now Up
1. Stuffed With Gossip

My Imaginary Friend Thinks You Have Serious Problems

"She's CRAZY! She named me 'Beary'. How lame is THAT?" Beary said, rolling his eyes.

"You think you have a hard time. Lilly dresses up in purple hair and feathers, with a NEW name ever night. I don't know who's saying good-bye to me, Lola Lafnange or Lilly Trescot or Lola Luthringer or Lola Rottenburger or something else entirely!" Hugsy cried.

Lilly, Oliver, and Miley were having a sleepover party and aperently, so were their stuffed bears, Beary, Hugsy, and Cuddle-Bops.

"Well, at least YOU don't belong to "Smokin' Okin! He's girl-crazy, even though I know he's in love with Miley slash Hannah Montana." Cuddle-Bops sighed.

"Oy vey, I am sooooo tired of Hannah Montana. I never want to see "The Other Side" of her AGAIN!" Beary cried.

"I bet Oliver would." Cuddle-Bops remarked.

"EWWWW!" Beary and Hugsy cried.

"I DO NOT want to be hidden under the covers if that happens, let me tell ya." Beary said.

"It's not easy being small, cuddly and bear like, is it, guys?" Hugsy asked.

"No," Beary said as Miley came into the room and gave him a hug, "But it sure is worth it."


	2. Starbears

"Hannah Montana had another BIG song debut Monday. Number one on the charts." Beary groaned.

"Well what's so bad about that?" Hugsy asked. Miley, Oliver and Lilly's bears were hanging out today at Starbears coffee shop while their owners were hanging out on the beach.

"It's HORRIBLE! The first line is '_They are Farty, Moron, Court Reporter and Mike' _. It's worse than that song that went _'Mel hates Jews yeahhhh drunk drunk Mel hates Jews!'_. And that won a Grammy, for stuffing's sake!"

"Well, at _least _you don't have to listen to Oliver _moan in his sleep_. He goes 'Miley, Miley!' all night." Cuddle-Bops exclaimed, flailing his arms around, "He needs to get a girlfriend _despertley_."

"Not as much as Lilly does. Hey, Beary, maybe Jackson could do it. She likes, I mean, _obsesses over_, him." Hugsy said, not completely jokingly.

"Well, I can ask Radar." Beary replied.

"Who?" Hugsy and Cuddle-Bops asked together.

"Jackson's stuffed rabbit from when he was six." Beary explained.

"Please do. Then I can be sane again!" Hugsy cried.

"I'll do it as soon as I get home."

"Good luck." Cuddle-Bops remarked, as they went on sipping their coffee.

**A/N: Radar is the name of Big Bird's teddy on Sesame Street.**


	3. My Radar's Jackson

_Chapter 3: My Radar's Jackson_

It was around 9 pm when Beary knocked on Radar's door.

"Who he beep is it?" Radar asked with a gruff voice. He was very old (for a bear) any he had been run ragged by a young Jackson.

"It's me, Beary." Beary said softly.

"Come on in, then." Radar sighed. He hadn't been very friendly to anyone besides Jackson since a bully had thrown him into the jaws of a shark (Jaws? Shark? Te he!-rwrocksme) when Jackson was seven. He didn't trust strangers, so he never left Jackson's bedroom unless he was traveling at his owner's side, either. He did, however, have a soft spot (though it was very small) for Beary-she was his sister, after all.

"Look, Radar, my friend Hugsy-she belongs to Miley's friend Lilly-" Beary was cut off.

"Is that the one with the sinuses, or the purple hair?"

"Purple hair."

"Oh, yeah-Jackson has a crush on her. Oy veh." Did we mention Radar was a Jewish bear (a man named Mr. Hooper gave him to Jackson)?

"Good! Because Lilly likes him, too, and I was wondering if you could persuade Jackson to ask her out." Beary asked, hopefully.

"Ha! Why should I?" Radar asked.

"Because you love Jackson, and you love _me_, and it would make us both so _happy_!" Beary cried, turning on the puppy face.

"I'll think about it…"

"Come on! If Jackson had a girlfriend, he would be _soooo happy_! And it would be all thanks to _you_!" Beary cried.

"Ok, ok, stop whining. I'll see what I can do." Radar huffed.

"Thank you, Radar!" Beary cried. She kissed him on the cheek and darted out the door. Then, she put on her favorite pajamas (yes, bear pajamas) and went to wait for Miley to get home.

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank you all so much for your kind and encouraging comments; this was going to be a one-shot, but thanks to you, we have a plot (and a ways to go until the end). I have a bear named after Oliver Okin, and I thought it would be a funny story.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
